A Titan's Love
by ErenJagerBomb
Summary: A fun little yaoi for all the girls to enjoy, try not to look at the categories for risk of spoiling the ending, which I'd hope would shock you. Enjoy! :D


It had been a tough day for the survey Corps.. They had lost quite a few respectable members beyond wall Maria. After the Battle of Trost, it was safe to say that the Survey Corps. was needed now more than ever, and Eren was enjoying his adventures into the untempered wilds beyond.

He was busy reining his horse in the stables, looking forward to a good sleep; his muscles screamed with every movement, in particular his thighs due to the rampant stallion he had been straddling for over 7 hours straight. He rubbed them sheepishly as he fumbled with the saddle and straps, cursing under his breath at the awkward task. After around 10 minutes, he finally managed to store his leathers correctly and made his way to his quarters, when he spotted Levi in the courtyard walking slowly, confidently towards him.

Eren bowed his head shyly, and his cheeks burned as he felt them redden. He had always concealed his feelings for Levi, afraid of either a repeat of what happened in the courthouse, or dismissal from the Corps., was it possible that Levi felt the same? He often asked himself this question as he lay by himself in his bed, busy fondling himself as he thought of the ways he KNEW Levi would take him, and he often fell asleep with his own seed rapidly cooling on his stomach.

As Levi strutted closer, Eren felt his slacks get tighter slightly, and his thighs once again began to burn. Levi was upon him, and his thighs were almost unbearable.  
>"Good ranging today, Jaeger." Levi said quietly, peering at Eren through his dark bangs.<p>

"You're getting better, I have to admit" despite the fact his face and voice betrayed no feeling, Eren could tell he was being sincere. By this point his thighs were bringing him to tears, which Levi noticed  
>"Fuck, kid, I meant it but if you're going to take every compliment like this you can kiss them Goodbye" he scoffed, <em>I can think of something I'd rather kiss…<em>

his thoughts stayed just that though, and Eren wiped his eyes and sniffed quietly. "I need you in my office, now" the way he said "now" gave Levi an air of authority, and it was just that commanding tone that made Eren's slacks even tighter. Levi wasted no time rushing to his office, and Eren was closely behind him.  
>The slow sway of Lev's hips combined with the rhythmic movement of his small, tight buttocks made Eren's erection fill out, and push against the front of his slacks, and in fear of being consumed by passion, he slowed down somewhat and let Levi get slightly further away from him, and persuaded himself (for now at least) to keep his eyes looking elsewhere.<p>

The walk up to the office was long and tiring, and Eren was panting by the time they reached their destination. As Levi lifted the latch on the heavy, wooden door, he strained somewhat as he pushed it open. "Get in." he said commandingly as he walked to his seat. Much to Eren's chagrin it was the only one in the office, he would have to stand. Despite the fact his erection had subsided, pain still racked his thighs, and every breath sent plumes of heat reverberating through him. He stood nonetheless, willing to suffer the pain to save face in front of his commanding officer. "I need to talk to you about this Titan business, Jaeger, about your…" his eyes studied him as he paused "…Gift". "Yes, Sir." "It seems to me you have mastered the technique of becoming a Titan, but me and your superiors agree that you need another way to transform… a way less troublesome, a way that requires less movement." "Yes, Sir." Eren said beginning to tear up, his thighs finally getting the better of him  
>"What's up now Jaeger? I'm not complimenting you." "I know Sir, my thighs… they hurt, they ache." Eren wiped his tears "Oh? Must be all that riding, many novices have the same problem, it's nothing to be ashamed of." "Yes, Sir." Levi stared at him with a sly smile on his face, while Eren still stood at attention "Are you really going to wait for me to tell you that you can rub them?" he cackled loudly "What if I want you want to suffer? What if I say you can't?" "I'd suffer, Sir." It was true, Eren would stand there for eternity if his beloved Levi commanded him. "Of course you would, rub them" he ordered. "Thank You, Sir" it was a blessing, he began to rub his legs furiously, and his pain eased off slightly. Levi stared contemptuously "What are you doing? That's not how you do it." He stood up quickly, and walked over to Eren, who slowed his rubbing. "Here, let me." Levi said quickly as he laid his hand on Eren's inner thigh…<p>

The pain vanished instantly, and Eren melted as Levi's soft slender hands rubbed his thigh gently, each caress drawing a deeper breath from Eren's lungs. Without warning, his erection was upon him, harder than it had ever been in his life. Levi seemed not to notice for a moment, as he continued rubbing; he may not have noticed at all until Eren let out a quiet, mousy moan. Levi started back slightly, and looked up at Eren, who stared back aghast. "Are you… enjoying this, Jaeger?!" Levi asked loudly "… I, er… no…" Eren managed to blurt out. Levi looked down and noticed the rock-hard package that was eye-level with him. He flicked the tip, which made his entire length twitch violently "Then what's this?" Levi inquired, staring deep into Eren's eyes. The deep blue of Levi's own eyes entranced him, and he felt his member twitch again, as if trying to break out of the confines of his clothing. "Active little fella, isn't he?" as he began to rub again. Eren could scarcely believe what was happening, and found himself balling his hands into tight fists when his eyes widened: Levi was inching up his thigh, stroke by stroke.

"Can't have my men being tense now can I?" Levi cooed as a cheeky smile spread across his cheeks. Before long Levi was cupping Eren's balls, and he moaned again, this time louder, ecstasy spreading across his loins. "Heh." Levi chuckled to himself as he rubbed Eren's testicles softly. Without warning, he suddenly sprang up and forced his mouth on to Eren's, never taking his hand off of Eren's bulge. Eren stared wide-eyed as he felt Levi's tongue snake against his own, their saliva marrying in each other's mouths, his taste buds exploding with the heat of passion. Levi's hand moved up to cradle Eren's head, and it was at this moment that Eren realised that Levi was also erect. This surprised Eren, and he closed his eyes as he pushed himself onto Levi, moving his hands around his torso, and the feeling of Eren's and Levi's packages rubbing together made Levi moan hungrily, never separating from Eren's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Levi pulled away, leaving a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. "With my squad gone, You'll have to do…". He began to undress, losing his top half in seconds. Eren gasped, Levi truly had the body of a demi-god, and felt slightly embarrassed as he lost his own clothing. Before long they were both topless and had resuming kissing, muscular chests rubbing against each other. Before long, passion took a hold of Eren, granting him new bravery: no longer was he going to be submissive. His head pulled down quickly, and his mouth connected with Levi's erect nipple.

Levi made a noise that was half surprised grunt, half pleasure-racked moan. Levi began to caress the back of Eren's head, as his tongue went crazy on Levi's nipple, which he felt get harder with each suck. Not content with this, however, Eren began to move lower, kissing every inch downward. When Eren happened upon the top of Levi's slacks, he hesitated, doing nothing but staring at the huge bulge that Levi was now sporting. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" Levi asked angrily. "Get to it, that's an order!" and without wasting another second, Eren tore hungrily into Levi's slacks, and then underpants.

His member bobbed gently as it was freed from it's confines, and stared momentarily at him, Eren gasping in disbelief at it's mammoth eight inches. Eren looked for a moment longer, and then hungrily took the entire cock into his mouth. Levi grunted loudly as Eren felt the end of his prick scrape the back of his throat. He bobbed eagerly up and down and felt his nose itch as it rubbed against the small tuft of brunette hair at the base of Levi's shaft. After holding with a mouthful of Levi for around 8 seconds (he had trained his gag reflex in his youth), he freed himself and scratched his nose quickly, then spat a lump of thick, clear saliva onto the length of his prick, which he worked up and down with his left hand, as he lubricated his middle right finger with more saliva, before inserting it into Levi's tight anus, at which Levi let out a loud squeal of delight.

Eren's finger worked it's way up Levi's tract as he continued to suck him off, then consumed by passion he flung Levi around, and pushed him against his own desk, and began to hungrily eat his ass. "FUUCK!" Levi screamed as Eren's thin tongue both lapped at the tight pucker of his anus, and occasionally entered him, all the while still working his mammoth proportions. Not content with being treated like a ragdoll, Levi pulled Eren's head out of his ass and held it in front of his own. "My fucking turn." He said half angrily, half seductively.  
>He furiously pulled down Eren's slacks and underpants, and pulled his dick out, staring at Eren's throbbing nine inches of skin-clad pleasure "Titan indeed" he whispered. They stared at each other for a while, the taste of Levi's ass still fresh in Eren's mouth. Then Levi said, quiet as a mouse, "Bend the fuck over." Eren lent on the desk, an Levi opened Eren's ass cheeks and spat on the pleasurable opening within, teasing it with his finger. Feeling pleased with himself for being dominant once more, he entered Eren.<p>

Eren gasped with pleasure and excitement as Levi's glans poked his entry before finding it buried within his tight anus. Levi moved slowly at first, and Eren was surprised his surly superior was capable of such tender love. Just as Eren was getting used to Levi's soft thrusts, he put the whole thing in, and Eren yelped. His ass was getting pounded by eight inches of pure man, and Levi was working Eren's cock as his balls slapped at his thighs. The fucking continued for around 8 minutes, when Eren felt the pleasure of orgasm rise from the base of his balls, he couldn't take more of this, he was going to explode "I'M COMING, LEVI!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his ass fill with hot cum.

He shot his own load into Levi's waiting hand, at the moment of explosive orgasm, the strongest one he had ever had, one that made him weak at the knees, one that made him scream louder than he had ever done before. Levi withdrew from Eren's ass with a soft wet sound, and Eren moved his hand to receive the load of hot jizz that shot out of his anus. They both slurped hungrily at the mounds of cum they had given themselves, a storm of semen that rivalled Connie's legendary loads Eren had heard about at boot camp. Eren swallowed Levi's and Levi swallowed Eren's.

They both collapsed on Levi's desk, panting and drenched with sweat. "If you ever call me Levi again, I will rip your fucking balls off, little brat." He took a deep breath "Your ass is nearly as tight as Gunther's. Boy, I miss him." Just as he was busy relaxing, Eren began to smile the biggest smile he had ever smiled. Suddenly without warning, someone opened the door, and Eren and Levi sprang to their feet, aghast. The small man with mismatched eyes stared at them hungrily and spoke in a whisper. "I warned you, Levi" the small man said "A Lannister always pays their debts." "YOU AGAIN?!" yelled Levi. It was Tyrion Lannister.


End file.
